Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning and analysis, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Surveys of geological formations are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners or surveyors to generate maps of underground formations (e.g., reservoirs). These formations are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. This information is used to assess the underground formations and locate the formations containing the desired subterranean assets. This information may also be used to determine whether the formations have characteristics suitable for storing fluids. Data collected from the acquisition methodologies may be evaluated and analyzed to determine whether such valuable assets are present, and if they are reasonably accessible.